tjbs_total_drama_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
TJB'S Total Drama Island Wiki
Overview This season involved twenty-two sixteen year-old contestants who had signed up to be in a reality show on an island, known as "Total Drama Island." The teens all had different expectations for what camp was going to be like, with the underlying idea that it was going to be luxurious. According to Chris, to be on the show, one had to be sixteen years old and be either "kooky, obnoxious, stuck-up, dense, loud, annoying, filthy, or anywhere remotely in between." The twenty-two teens chosen were divided into two separate teams; the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass. The two teams were given challenges every three days. The losing team would vote one of their members off and the contestant that was voted off would have to walk the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, which would then take them away. At some point in the competition, the teams would dissolve. After the merge the same elimination process would continue to happen, except then after every challenge only one to two people had invincibility and after every challenge the whole group had to vote somebody out instead of just one team. This process continued until only two contestants were left to compete in a final challengewhere the last contestant standing won $100,000. The season is followed by Total Drama Action . Elimination This is the process in Total Drama Island in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happened to be a reward challenge, would vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off the island. Since the teams eventually merged, all the campers began to vote for each other and only the challenge winner received immunity *Ezekial was voted out after the teams merged. ** Duncan is on the Bass team, not Gopher. Trivia *'Just like the real episode of TDI The Killer Bass lost the first challenge.' *'Noah an Justin were eliminated the same as in TDI.' *'The first 4 people voted off were all males.' *'Beth was the first Girl eliminated.' *'If you count her returning Lindsay was the first Gopher Girl to go.' *'She was also the first Gopher Girl to be eliminated.' *'Gophers lost 4 challenges in a row.' *'Sadie is the first female voted out of Bass.' *'Cody got the same place as he did is Total Drama Island.' *'Lindsay is the first person to be disqualified.' *'Trent is was the last remaining Male Gopher until Owens return.' *'The merge was 8-7 Girls-guys' *'This season merged at 14 where as in TDI Merged at 13'. *'Izzy won the most challenges, with 4 Team wins and 5 solo wins for a total of 9 wins.' *'Episode 9 is the first time Gophers had more player then Bass.' *'Episode 10 is the first time Gophers and Bass were tied wit the same number of people 6-6' *'Eva placed higher in this season then the real TDI.' *'Along with Katie,Courtney, Izzy, and Harold all made it further in this than really TDI.' *'Coincdentally they are the final 4.' *'Heather was eliminated earlier then in the real TDI.' *'The Final 5 Consisted of 4 Females and 1 Male' *'Harold is the last remaining male Killer Bass.' *'**He is also the highest ranking Male of the season.' *'From Eva to Duncan, the elimination order was One Bass then Two Gophers.' *'With Gwen's elimination, all people who made it to the final 5 in the real TDI are gone.' *'Izzy is also the final female Gopher member.' *'She is also the final Gopher member.' *'The Final 4 was 3 Bass 1 Gopher.' *'The Killer Bass was the dominating Team, having a majority of it's members still in at the final 4.' *'This is opposite of the real TDI, were Screaming Gophers were the dominating Team.' *'Courtney is the highest ranking female Bass member. ' *'Izzy and Harold were the final 2.' *'Just like the real TDI it was a male-female.' *'Izzy is highest placing Female of the season.' *'The final 2 campers were Male and Female.' *'The final 2 are opposite team members.' *'Harold beat 4 girls to get ot the winning spot' *'Just like TDI the final 2 was Male-Female, with the Male winning.' Category:Browse